


Helen and The Other Zimmerman

by Leiriensi



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiriensi/pseuds/Leiriensi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen decides to hide in the plains of Colorado. Until one day destiny has caught up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helen and The Other Zimmerman

1910 Walden, Colorado.

Prices in the Walden hotel were exorbitant. After a harsh winter, during which he had some work, he could not afford this luxury. The grocery store in the city presented itself as the place where one could find anything and everything that was essential to life in the West. The few dollars he had in hand enabled him to buy some provisions. At the counter, his eye was caught by an advertisement handwritten. An elegant handwriting, probably that of a woman that you could imagine refined.

The announcement offered rooms in a country inn outside of the city. No price was posted, but he was hoping that the price would be lower than the hotel.

\- This is everything you need young man?

\- Yes it will, thanks! Can you tell me where is the inn?

\- I would not say that this is a hostel!

\- Why?

\- To me, this is rather a hut. I'd be you, I would not go there! The lady who offers rooms is weird. She lives recluse, the last time she cames in the city was two months ago. Since?! No more news. And the hotel is better for a young guy, you can dine on site, went to the bar for a drink before you go to bed. Much more animated if you know what I want to say.

The young man swallowed hard at the allusion. This conversation was getting a little too released his taste.

-I have not the money to the hotel. So unless you give me a charity and you offer me to stay at your home, I think that the cabin is all I have.


End file.
